Chapter 14 (2018 manga)
:For the fourteenth chapter of the 2015 manga, ''RWBY, see Chapter 14 (2015 manga).'' The fourteenth chapter of RWBY: The Official Manga was published for free on the main Viz Media on the RWBY: The Official Manga homepage on December 24th, 2019. However, the new chapter is delay and reschedule to January 14th, 2020 instead. The reason why the chapter wasn't release is unknown. Summary The chapter covers "Dance Dance Infiltration", where Ruby and Cinder resumes their fight at the CCT tower. Ruby accidentally let her guard down when she takes off her high heel shoes. As Cinder about to kill Ruby for being a witness until she hear someone and makes her escape. The next chapters "Field Trip", where Ruby told Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood from last night about the mask intruder. Afterwards, Ruby return to her dorm, she gets scold by Weiss for her telling about Roman's whereabouts. Yang decides to show Ruby their pet, Zwei, who was drop off by their father, much of Ruby's happiness. Yang later informs Ruby and the other about their first mission in the southeast which is the same location they are planning on going. Before Team RWBY heads to the auditorium, Blake asks Yang about Zwei. The last section covers "Search and Destroy", where Team RWBY are dumbfounded that the pro Huntsmen accompany them is Oobleck. The chapter ends with Team RWBY and Oobleck head to Mountain Glenn and Zwei gets discover by Oobleck. Characters Trivia *This chapter covers the second half of "Dance Dance Infiltration", "Field Trip", and the first half of "Search and Destroy" *While the chapter follows two of the episodes quite closely, the manga's depiction differs, cuts and extends it in several key ways. **Ruby and Cinder's fight is extended. ***Ruby takes off her high heeled shoes during the fight. ***Cinder was thinking about killing Ruby for being a witness until she is forced to escape. **Emerald and Mercury informing Cinder about Ironwood leaving the dance is cut. **Ironwood does not arrive at the CCT tower after Cinder makes her escape. **The aftermath of the Beacon dance and Cinder blending in with the crowd is cut. ***The dance between Cinder and Mercury is cut. ***The clock striking midnight at the dance is cut. ***The scene where Ruby is held for questioning by Ironwood at the CCT tower is cut. ***The screens at the CCT tower showing a black queen piece is cut. **The scene where Ruby mentions someone pushing all the buttons in the elevator is cut. **Glynda scolding Ruby for almost getting herself killed by an unknown intruder wasn’t featured in the show. **Ruby never mentions Cinder’s fighting skills to Ozpin, Glynda or Ironwood. **The private conversation between Ozpin, Ironwood and Glynda is cut. **Weiss, Blake and Yang do not approach Ruby after she comes back. Instead, Ruby gets scolded by Weiss. **The scene where Zwei comes out of a cylinder box is cut. **Blake hides behind a door and Yang instead of getting on a bed to hide from Zwei. **Weiss does not use baby talk for Zwei, but she tries to touch him. **Zwei does not approach Blake. **Yang reading a letter from Taiyang to her team is cut. **Yang pouring dog food and a can opener on Zwei is cut. **Blake asking Yang about Zwei before setting out for their mission wasn’t featured in the show. **Ruby never takes off her backpack with the other students' personal belongings. **Zwei pops out from Ruby's backpack more than once when he comes out in front of Oobleck. **During Ozpin’s speech, the students from the other four academies aren’t shown wearing their respective uniforms. **Ozpin never mentions the four main kingdoms, Vale, Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo during his speech. **Team JNPR doesn't appear in the auditorium. **Ruby attempting to pick the Mountain Glenn mission on the Huntsmen and Huntress post is cut. **Ozpin approaching Team RWBY and giving them permission to go to Mountain Glenn is cut. **The scene where Team CFVY return from their mission is cut. **Team RWBY aren't aware that Oobleck would be accompanying them during their mission until he tells them. **Team JNPR, Sun, and Neptune don't see Team RWBY off to their mission. **Oobleck discovers Zwei before landing in Mountain Glenn. See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Ruby vs. Cinder Image Gallery Chapter Covers Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Japanese cover.png|The Chapter 14 Japanese cover Chapters Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Zwei.png|Zwei Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Ruby vs. Cinder 01.png|Ruby versus Cinder. Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Cinder make her escape.png|Cinder make her escape Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Glynda scolded Ruby from last night.png|Glynda scolded Ruby from last night. Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Yang shows Zwei to Ruby.png|Yang shows Zwei to Ruby. Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Team RWBY discover their next mission.png|Team RWBY discover their next mission. Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Ozpin's speech about missions to the students.png|Ozpin's speech about missions to the students. Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Bartholomew Oobleck as pro Huntsman.png Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Team RWBY's official first mission.png|Team RWBY's official first mission to Mountain Glenn. References Category:Manga Chapters